


One Happy Family

by TrashPandaPal



Series: Adoption AU [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Dadvid AU, M/M, OT3, Original Character(s), School Year, also this is my first time writing any camp camp fic so bear w me, and daniel doesnt have a job he stays home w jasper, david is a kindergarten teacher, jasper makes stuff to sell on ebay, not at camp campbell!!!, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPandaPal/pseuds/TrashPandaPal
Summary: Max's parents never cared. They hadn't in the past and that theme rung true on the last day of camp. He and David sat around all day, waiting for the red Toyota Highlander to pull up.But, it never showed.And so- Max was stuck with the most annoying (read: wonderful), idiotic (read: best), and ridiculously happy camp counseller EVER. Not to mention his boyfriends!





	1. Settle down, It'll all be clear

**Author's Note:**

> there is no jaspdanvid on ao3 and im disappointed in yall

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Neil." Max said flatly, he looked over the curly haired boy, before giving him a lightning fast hug. 

"that never happened!!" He groused, secretly worried he might never see Neil or Nikki again. "Come back next year, bitch." 

Neil smirked and hugged him, "You too, asshole."

Max laughed and watched as the blue Honda dissappeared down the dirt trail. He then focused on the next car, which wasn't a camper's parents.. huh?

A man got out of the car, dressed in neon colors and ran up to David and practically tackled him. There was giggling and a _lot_ of forehead touching. Max rolled his eyes, realizing that this was probably Jasper, David's.. "roommate".

He sighed and let his gaze wander, taking in the entire csmp, and trying to push down the feelings of lonliness and anxiety that were gnawing at his stomach. 

-

"Max," David asks softly, the sun has begun to set, and the orange light is the only light in the cabin, it lights up David's green eyes in a soft light. "Do you know your parents' cell number?" 

Jasper's in another room, probably with headphones in, packing away some equipment. Max sighs and nods blearily, tired.

David is looking him over with concern, and hands him the phone. Max glares at it, like it's the phone's fault that his parents left him alone. He dials the number, tapping a rythm on his leg.

" _ഹലോ, ആദിത്യ ഇച്ചുണ്ടായ്?"_

 _"ഡാ, നീ എവിടെയാണ്?"_ Max's voice shook, but he cleared his throat and waited for an answer.

" _മാക്സ്വെൽ, നിങ്ങൾ എന്തിനാണ് ഇപ്പോൾ വിളിക്കേണ്ടത്? ഞാന് ജോലി ചെയ്യുകയാണ്!"_ His father's voice dripped with annoyance, his distaste obvious.

"I'm at camp, shit-for-brains! It's the last day, you have to pick me up!" Max growled, in English. He lost all respect for his family's privacy, and let David hear it all.

"Maxwell, we do not refer to our elders that way. You need to remember who you are speaking too."

Max swallowed, and clenched a fist, listening to his father's lecture.

"Well, mabe i would know this, if you or Amma cared enough to teach me!" He yelled into the phone, tears pricking his eyes. "J-just stop. I don't fucking care anymore." 

The end call tone rang out in David's shocked silence. Max got up, wiped at his eyes and rushed away. 

"Max-" David's voice sounded so worried, Max felt a twinge of guilt when he ignored him. 

-

"Davey? Everything alright?" Jasper asked, tugging his earbuds out. He walked up to his boyfriend.

"Hey, wasn't that kid just here-" Jasper asked again, looking around.

"Jasp- that was Max, which way did he go?" David said, a worried look on his face, he had Max's file pulled up on the ages-old camp PC. 

"He's upstairs, what happened?" Jasper rubbed his thumb on circles on David's hand. David let out a small sigh.

"His parents, uh, may not be coming.. to pick him up." David sighed, rubbing hos temples and Jasper felt his heart break.

"Oh." Jasper said, his voice small. "Oh my god, Davey. We can't just leave him!"

David looked up at him, and nodded. "I was planning on letting him come with us." 

Jasper nodded quickly, "Absolutely! I can call Daniel, and tell him to prep the guest room?" 

"Please do, in the meantime, I'll talk to him.." 

-

Max's chest rattled with heaving breaths as he sobbed, burying his head in his arms. He knew, _he fucking knew,_ he knew that his parents didn't want him, but never had he supposed it'd go fown like this.

His stomach hurt and he couldn't breath. Nothing felt real, not the creaky floor underneath him, not the cold draft teazing his curls. 

It was all a mirage. 

By the time Dabid got up there, Max had fallen into a restful sleep. 

- 

Jasper yawned, but kept his eyes on the darkened road, drinking in the sound of a soft Fighting For Fives song playing on the radio.

**_I can't stand to fly,_ **

**_I'm not that naive.._ **

Jasper looked over at his sleepying boyfriend, and the shivering child curled in his arms.

**_I'm just out to find,_ **

**_the better part of me,_ **

Jasper sighed, and suddenly felt a rush of anger at the poor kid's parents. They didn't deserve a child. And he was gonna do everything in his power to make sure Max never sees them again.

**_I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane,_ **

**_I'm more than just some pretty face, beside the train,_ **

**_And it's not easy, to be me.._ **

 


	2. Don't pay no mind to the demons, they fill you with fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates? on the same day i posted it? its more likely than you think

Max awoke to the smell of something buttery. He yawned and tiredly propped himself up, rubbing his head. 

' _That's weird,'_ Max thinks, still half asleep, ' _Quartermaster must be cooking up a storm, if i'm able to smell it.'_

Then, Max remembered. How Appa refused to pick him up, and he breifly remembered waking up to the neon sign of Wal-Mart, and feeling two arms encircle him.

He was at David's place, in the city. He'd slept in a shirt that didn't smell like the pine and cold mountain air scent of David, it smelt of coffee, ink and something grapey... it went way past his knees.

Blearily, Max shuffled into the kitchen, at which, someone -David- handed him a cup of steaming liquid, and sat him down at a table. Max was suprised at the two waffles, eggs and bacon, and glass of orange juice in front of him.

"Didn't know you could cook.." Max mumbles, stuffing his face. "S'good, really good." 

David chuckled a bit, and wiped his face with a napkin, he was clad in a button up white shirt, and jeans. "I'd love to take credit, Max, but it was all Jasper over here."

David waltz over to Jasper and presses a kiss to his ear, Jasper squawks, not expecting the kiss and playfully smacks David's butt. "C'mon, Davey," he whined.

Max rolled his eyes, PDA? In the kitchen? wow... He softened up a bit when he sawhow much the two really loved eachother though. 

"Well, I'm heading to work! Be back at 12:30." David grabs his keys and wallet, kisses Jasper, and ruffles Max's hair playfully. The door clicks shut behind him, and then it was just him and Jasper.

-

Or so he thought. 

Max was aware that David and Jasper were dating, and he was aware that. Daniel lived here too, but what he wasn't aware of was Jasper dating Daniel.

He was curled up on the window, watching the traffic below, when Daniel walked in. Of course, Max didn't pay him any mind. He just gripped his coffee cup and leaned against the window. It was when he turned around next, that ne noticed.

Kissing. On the couch. 

"Hey! What're you doing?" exclaimed Max, unfolding from the ledge. They break apart and look at each other, a bit confused.

Daniel starts to laugh a bit, and he smiles at Max, "David didn't tell you? All three of us are..." he pauses, clearly unsure of what to tell him.

"We're-" Jasper began,

"Dating." Daniel finished, smiling at Jasper. "All three of us. Together" He squeezed Jasper's hand and Jasper squeezes back.

Max seems to lay off a bit, and turns back to the window, muttering about PDA and being cold. He returns his tired eyes to the road, watching pinpricks of light speed past. 

Daniel and Jasper better feel good they were all dating, and Jasper wasn't cheating. Otherwise, Max'd.. Max'd, fuck, what could he do? all he knew is David really didn't deserve that.

He felt an odd mix of disconnectedness and content. Max couldn't quite bring himself to do.. anything. He was just tired. Too tired to breathe.

He fell asleep, the sounds of the city and gentle murmurs of the two men in the room with him, coaxed him into a heavy sleep.

-

David sighed, curling up between his boyfriends, tired and quiet. Which was rare for him, so both instinctively knew something was wrong.

"Davey, hon..?" Jasper whispered, arms wrapping around him, chest pressing against his back, "What's wrong?"

Daniel just wordlessy presses small kisses on David's freckles, listening to the redhead's heartbeat. 

"Max's mother.... wants him back." came a nearly silent whisper, followed by Jasper sucking in a breath and Daniel looking up in shock.

"They didn't want him, they just left him!" Jasper remarks indignantly, and Daniel shakes his head. 

"Well, Davey,"  Daniel begans, "I believe there's a term, _in Loco Parentis,_ used to describe camp counselers and teachers and other caretakers, that could help us." Daniel says after a moment's help, and Jasper nods a little. 

"If the court believes that Max, is indeed, in incapable, abusive hands. and he doesn't have any godparents, he could be adopted by you." Daniel continues, calling on his time in law school. David seemed to brighten and he sits up.

"I gotta go, gotta do some research!" David clutched at his hair, and hugged Daniel, pecking him on the cheek. "Love you!" He swoops down and kisses Jasper as well.

He opened up his laptop and banged away on his old laptop, barely paying attention to the list of activities he had to plan for his class. 

He had to protect Max.

-

_**Tripping eyes and flooded lungs,** _

_**Northern downpour sends its love,** _

 

 


	3. The trouble, it might track you down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up gaymers, i probably wont update this for at least a week, what with school starting again and the daycare i volunteer at is gonna be full of kids.
> 
> expect an update soon tho, and maybe even side stories n shit

They were at the store, and Max was wandering around, eating free samples and writing cursewords on the notebooks in the school supplies section. He was pretty.. ok. 

Max seemed like himself again, but David knew he was still coming to terms with the fact that his parents may take him back. David knew, and he sympathized.

When he was a child, his mother would get hopelessly drunk and would throw things at him, his father didn't even know him. David knew that dealing with a fucked up family was hard, and he just wanted Max to be safe.

"Hmm, ok, so we still need milk, eggs and uh... contact solution + clay?" David read off, Daniel's blocky script was eaier to read then Jasper's small messy cursive letters. "I think?" 

He pushed the cart down the aisle and looked to Max, who had an armful of paints for David's classroom. "Thanks for helping out, Max." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, David. What i wanna know is who these are even for?" Max waved off David's compliment, "Jasper looks a bit too old for finger paint," he snorts.

"Well, I teach a kindergarten class 15 minutes from here, They're very sweet kids!" David gushed, and then gestured for Max to put the fingerpaints in the cart, 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Max's eyes were slightly wide, "you teach a fucking class?"

David winced, "Language," he reprimands gently, "and i do, where did you think i went?"

Max huffed, "I'm not at liberty to say.."

David laughed and put a carton of milk in the cart, "Ok, Max.." 

-

Jasper perked up from the couch when the front door opened, "Hey babe! Hi, Max!" He picks his way around a mess of laundry and hugs them both, kissing David on the cheek.

"You got my clay?" he asks David, stealing another kiss, and another, until Max finally made a gagging noise to seperate them.

"Of course, Jasp, right here." David says, a bit breathless, "David isn't home yet?"

"Nope!" Jasper chirps, and excitedly opened up the clay.

"Well, I'm going to nap for a bit," David yawns, his kindergartners had tired him out.

He ruffles Max's hair, and heads to his room.

Max sits down next to Jasper, quietly watching him shape the clay.

-

Daniel was home. It was 12am, and cold, but as he fumbled to unlock the maroon painted door, he smiled. 

When he got in, the first thing he noticed was Max asleep on Jasper's chest, and Jasper looking drowsy with David hanging off of him. Beetlejuice played softly in the background.

_**Tears of pain,** _

_**Tears of joy,** _

Daniel kissed his boyfriends hello, and pressed a finger to his lips, indicating Max's sleeping form.

_**One thing nothing can destroy,** _

He ran a hand through Jasper's wavy ash blonde locks, and curled an arm around Max. David let out a small whine, feeling a bit left out. Daniel laughed softly and kissed David's hand, nuzzling his palm.

_**Is our pride,** _

_**deep inside,** _

Jasper loved his boyfriends so much in that moment, his heart fell in one beat and was made whole in the next. A vivid dancefloor of emotions and wild eyed midnight kisses.

_**we are one..** _

-

_ **Family, Family,** _

_ **we are one.** _

_ **Family, Family,** _

_ **we.. are one....** _

 


	4. but if you get lost, you will always be found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rolls up on heelies, sobbing* sup bitches i started school yesterday
> 
> ready to totally fuckin die, dude! like, id do a sick nasty kick flip offa this cliff, dawg!

It was Wednesday. David was at work and Daniel was in class, Jasper was sitting and watching Jeopardy with Max who was commenting snidely on how the contestants kept getting the Theatre ones wrong.

"Dumbass. It was Shakespeare!" Max snorted, slouching a bit farther-of that was even possible- on the couch.

"Huh. Didn't know you were a theater kid, Max." Jasper commented, signing some field trip flyer. Wow, an art museum? 

"Well- uh.. I only know because of stupid fucking Preston.." Max tugs his hoodie strings, looking more intently at the screen. Jasper looks over, one eyebrow raised.

"Preston? Isn't he that, brown haired skinny kid?" Jasper squinted and rubbed his eyes. 

"He's not weird!" Max said, a little defensively, "He's just... easily excited?" Max huffed and looked back at Jasper, "He's in some of my classes. He's in the play, too. We're doing a Midsummer's Night Dream this year." Max added quickly, "but he's a dumbass fairy in it, so fuck off."

Jasper chuckled and shook his head, "Sounds like a rad dude, Max." 

Just then the phone rang and Jasper sighed, dusting off chip crumbs and leaned over to answer it. 

"Hello, this is Jasper Mclean, speaking?" Jasper said, eyebrows raised and voice carrying a questioning tone. They didn't get many house phone calls..

"This is Lakshmi Ichpunjai. I understand you have my son, Maxwell." came a heavily accented voice from the receiver, Jasper nearly dropped the phone as his eyes widened.

"Yes ma'am, that's correct." he cleared his throat and continued, "why do you ask?"

"Tell him to pack his things. We're picking him up."

"Hold on- you can't do that, we have legal custody until January-" Jasper protested, his annoyance at the woman growing.

The woman muttered an insult before saying, "He is my son. Not. Yours." and hung up. Jasper stared in disbelief.

-

Text to Neil, 4:34- hey fuckface

Text from Neil, 4:34- Max, is that you?

Text to Neil, 4:36- you... have freinds? wow.. :p

Text from Neil, 4:37- ..uh yeah?? Harrison???

Text from Neil, 4:40- Wait, Max, What's wrong? you never text me..

Text from Neil, 4:40- ....

Text from Neil, 4:41- Is it your parents?

Max is typing

Max is typing...

Max wiped at the tears streaming down his face, as Jasper and David made some phone calls.

He grabbed his earbuds and popped them in, sobs wracking his small frame. Great, hiccuping breaths, made the beast of panic gnawing at his belly even bigger.

**_Carry on, my wayward son,_ **

**_There will be peace when you are done,_ **

Tears blotted out his vision, so he stuffed his face into the couch pillow, wanting to hold something.

Eventually, he was too tired to cry, and felt sick to his stomach, he tried to stay awake but failed miserably. He fell into a restless sleep, Daniel worriedly smoothing his curls down as Jasper and David fought tooth and nail for Max to stay.

_**Lay your weary head to rest,** _

_**Don't you cry no more..** _

 


	5. just an author's note

hey guys! 

i have sort of lost motivation for this fic and have started recieving antis on tumblr.. 

id like to say i lost my muse but in reality ive been getting some hate from people and its dragging me down, i cant log onto tumblr without feeling really panicky and scared, but thank you all for your kind words of support.

this fic is not being discontinued , but put on hiatus


	6. know you're not alone,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wassup im back yall

They'd managed to hold it off, the sheriff had said the proper thing to do in a case like this was to investigate both sides and take an account for both Jasper and Mr. Ichpunjai.

Daniel stayed on the couch, silently lettiing his body sheild Max, glaring dangerously at Max's dad's car that was parked in the parking lot below their apartment. He didn't quite know what the poor kid's parents had done to him, but it must've really hurt him.

He gazed down atMax's shaking form and decided, he wouldn't let another kid go back to parents like those.

Daniel got up gently, before walking to the door, putting an arm around David's waist.

"I think you should leave." Daniel flashed a mega watt smile, and let his neck crack. Intimidation worked with pretty much everyone.

The sheriff agreed hesitantly, insisting that they could continue tomorrow.

Never again would Daniel let a child suffer because of their parents.

Not if he could help it,

-

 Neil climbed up the apartment stairs, Nikki was already at the top, but he wasn't a jock! How was he supposed to be up the three flights of stairs in under three minutes?

In any case, this visit was a little impromptu. Maybe even more so then the tall boy appreciated.

But this was Max, and he wasn't doing well. His parents willfully abandoned him and now wanted him back, to top it all off, they were abusive shits too.

It was back on the trio's second year at Camp Campbell, whdn Max told them. Well- told Neil. Nikki has this weird habit of eavesdropping from the trees.

Neil had noticed a pattern of bruises along Max's lower back, when Max was leaning forward, that hoodie was getting a bit small...

There were even welts, as if someone had beaten him.

Max had told him grudgingly, and snapped at Neil when Neil apologized.

" _It's not your damn fault, and it wasn't any of your goddamn buisness, Neil!"_

Neil shook the thought away, and knocked on the olive painted door.

Hushed voices followed by footsteps answered. Then, a dirty blonde stepped out, looking like the 90s and early 00s had a parade all over his clothes. He was muscular, and in his early 20s, with a tattoo on his bicep. It resembled a yin-yang, but sideways, and red and blue.

"What can I do for ya?" He asked, and then looked between them, "Oh. You're here to see Max, aintcha?" 

Neil rolled his eyes and nodded, the man rubbed his face, suddenly looking older than 20. 

He sighed, and gestured to the doorway, "Come on in, I guess."

- 

Max had no clue what to feel. There was only a large hole of dread, growing in his stomach, and eating it's way up to his chest.

Everything was under water and he was drowning.

_i'm alone in a cell_

He had to go back, it was the only way, Jasper, David, and Daniel didn't need him to be a burden, they were doing fine before he was there-

"Hey. Asshole."

He looked up, and there was Neil And Nikki, with a bag of junk food, and some shitty graphic game that David would've lost his shit over, but David wasn't there.

The corner of his mouth tugged upwards, and he croaked out,

"Thanks, bitches," 

-

_woah, baby, you know i've seen hell_

_all i need is someone to distract me.._


	7. cuz i'm gonna make this place your home,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. It's been years since I updated. Let's keep this going, huh? Our Happy Family 2.0, now with a fresh 16 year old author!

The court case was long, and tedious. Held over a span of 10 months, it stretched across Max's life like a languid, unbothered cat.

It innterupted his activities, and stole his energy like a bloodsucker. 

In the end, Judge Marie ruled in favor of David, Jasper and Daniel as legal guardians, with a pitying look at Max. Later, she hugged Max close, and turned to David.

"Sir, you better take care of this poor child. Such a sweet thing he is." The woman says, her curls smell of cinnamon and peaches. 

David smiles sadly and miss, before thanking her, and leading Max away. 

He doesn't miss Daniel's icy glare and Jasper's not-so-subtle middle finger aimed towards the Ichpunjais.

___________________________

Hello! This is just a preview. I'm going to time my updates with the Camp Camp episode releases, as I largely don't have time for this in the school year :(


End file.
